


Sastiel ／ 未完成品

by agehachyou



Series: Spoiled Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Crying Castiel, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sponsor Sam, Top Sam Winchester, 小段子, 強搶民男啦, 落魄藝術家卡, 霸道律師贊助商米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: 薩姆是有錢人家被慣壞的孩子，而卡斯則是他新得手的玩具。





	Sastiel ／ 未完成品

\--

 

卡斯迪奧甚是想念他那間狹小的畫室。

嚴格說起來那只能算是間閣樓，卡斯迪奧甚至不能在裏頭伸懶腰，因為只要輕輕抬手他便能碰到低矮的天花板；而到了雨季時，地板又會變得潮濕，讓他好幾管的顏料都有了發霉的跡象。卡斯迪奧不是沒有想搬家的念頭，但這是他目前經濟許可下最好的租屋處了，地處城市邊緣可交通方便，讓他能隨時前往城裏各處參加藝文活動好增加自己的曝光率。

但現在薩姆讓他待在自己的私人別墅裏，又給了他一間遠比原先畫室大上好幾倍的新房。裏頭很空，沒有擺設任何傢俱，寬闊的牆圍成了純白的牢，中間矗立著原木畫架及畫版、和各式新買來的頂級的顏料、畫筆和紙張，然後再把卡斯迪奧如珍奇異獸般給關了進去。

畫室的各處散落著卡斯迪奧的半完成品，它們大多都是薩姆的臨摹，因為他那壞脾氣的主人只有在順心的時候才會到這畫室來，逼著崩潰邊緣的畫家替自己畫張肖像，但每每畫到一半薩姆又會被那戰戰兢兢的眼神給撩起，把哭哭啼啼的卡斯迪奧壓在永遠沒辦法完成的畫作上狠狠地操。

卡斯迪奧工作服底下甚麼也沒穿，白的發膩的屁股就這麼毫無遮掩的落在外頭，一扯就掉的活結打在他腰窩的上方幾吋，薩姆會在撥開他臀肉後用最愛的後入式撞著裏邊的腸肉，讓卡斯迪的陰莖垂在分開的雙腿間啪噠啪噠的晃著。有時他會勃起，如果沒有的話霸道的男人會主動幫他，暴虐式的愛撫直捋著敏感的龜頭，卡斯迪奧像隻落難的貓咪一樣哭喊掙扎著，背上的綁帶在他劇烈的扭動下鬆開但前方散開的布料礙事的纏住他打滑的手，哈氣炸毛的小奶貓又會向後踢著薩姆。伎倆被看透的他在熱辣辣地埃了好幾掌後會老實些，但含著薩姆老二的小穴會隨著通紅的屁股肉害怕的收縮內壁，爽得薩姆又會再度撸起卡斯迪奧的下身，進行下一輪的折磨。

「不、不要了...薩、嗚、姆...」

剛射完的卡斯迪奧扭著腰逃開薩姆的控制，但高潮讓他的手腳如棉花般鬆軟無力，不應期讓任何前列腺的刺激都痛苦難耐，紅粉的通道不斷想排出入侵的老二，但這被寵壞的小霸王只是自顧自地繼續操著他。薩姆總是樂於見到卡斯迪奧哼哼唧唧的呻吟，若是搭配哭紅的眼睛那就更棒了，小畫家破碎的求饒聲一直是最好的催情劑。等薩姆射出後，卡斯迪奧鬆一口氣的癱軟在地上，後穴裏裝不下的白濁順著被摑紅的大腿滴滴答答的打在散落的紙張上。

「把他舔乾淨。」  
笑的一臉純真的薩姆蹲在他臉邊，抓起卡斯迪奧凌亂的髮就往自己半軟的龜頭壓去，腥臭的體液才蹭到嘴唇他又開始嚶嚶哭著反抗，緊閉著嘴唇晃著頭就要逃開，溫熱的眼淚不斷滴到男子的陰莖上。不順心的薩姆丟下句「你自找的」便又回他背後，抓著卡斯迪奧大腿內側往外掰，陷落的脊椎尾端讓本就圓潤的臀肉更加翹起，下體和後穴完全暴露在空氣中，充血的穴口為接下來的懲罰不安的輕顫著，但薩姆握住了卡斯迪奧被忽略已久的陰莖，粗暴的在頂端不斷畫圈刺激，強逼著他不斷高潮。最後甚麼也射不出的小畫家躺在自己的眼淚堆裏抽搐著，哭求自己的主人放過他敏感的龜頭，工作服仍狼狽地掛在身上但內襯全是他橫流的精液。

每當卡斯迪奧惹薩姆不開心，身上唯一的布料便會被拿走，他就只好裸著身子在冰冷的磁磚上瑟瑟發抖，或是像隻無家可歸的狗一樣躺在他那些沾滿自己和薩姆味道的未完成品上。

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> 好、好喜歡哭卡怎麼辦....
> 
> 這系列就是為了滿足作者的喜好寫出來的段子 ////，  
> 想到符合這設定的的梗的話會再更新 
> 
> 感謝kudos 希望閱讀愉快<3  
> 噗浪請戳 : https://www.plurk.com/chyouchyou07


End file.
